


The Art Of Controlling an Asset

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Guns, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Mind Control, Panic Attacks, Peter is 15, Post Captain America Civil War, Post Spider-Man Homecoming, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Bucky Barnes, Scared Peter Parker, Scared Wanda Maximoff, Seizures, Wanda is 17, Wanda possibly has PTSD, pre avengers infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: On a mission, HYDRA attacks a warehouse where Peter, Bucky, and Wanda are waiting for the rest of the team. It doesn't end well.





	1. Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had time to post the first chapter of this story that I typed up last night! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- I See Fire writer

"Ugh, this is the worst." Peter grumbled, shivering in the small, empty S.H.I.E.L.D warehouse. 

 

"Be quiet. We're supposed to be watching out for the team." Wanda said in a bored   
Bucky just shook his head and smiled.

 

They were on a mission in Northern Russia to find the new leader of HYDRA, and the barren landscape and minimal heating inside the warehouse didn't serve to protect them from the cold. Bucky was communicating with the rest of the Avengers via comms, and Wanda was monitoring them with a telepathic link. 

 

Peter was just cold.

 

Suddenly, a bang sounded outside the door of the building.

 

"Get ready." Bucky said in a low voice.

 

Wanda held her hands up, creating scarlet energy between them. 

 

Peter stood up, standing tense and at the ready to fight. 

 

The door caved in, revealing a team of HYDRA soldiers with automatic guns. The leader held a glowing device, which he shot at Peter.

 

Peter leaped up and stuck to the ceiling, shooting a web at the weapon while Wanda shielded him with her force field. 

 

Bucky fired his gun at the other soldiers, but it didn't seem to effect them. 

 

BANG. 

 

The weapon fired at Wanda, who was still focused on helping Peter. 

 

She collapsed, and Peter dropped from the ceiling to run to her. 

 

Bucky turned for a split second.

 

It was all one of the soldiers needed to shoot him with a different gun. 

 

Bucky seemed to freeze, unmoving.

 

He stared at the soldier with a cold hatred in his eyes. 

 

"Hello, Asset." The woman said in a thick Russian accent.

She pulled a red book out of her pocket. 

 

It had a black star on the cover.

 

Bucky's eyes widened. 

 

Fear showed in their depths.

 

"желание." The woman started, walking around Bucky. 

 

Peter and Wanda were in the corner, four soldiers pointing guns at their heads.

 

Wanda's eyes were no longer glowing red.

 

She had lost the link. 

 

"ржaвый" She kept going, even though Bucky's eyes were begging her to stop. 

 

"No." His voice was strained, as if the energy around him was trying to prevent him from speaking.

 

"What's happening?" Peter asked, his voice scared and small.

 

Wanda also looked confused and terrified.

 

"Семнадцать. Рассвет."

 

Bucky started struggling against the energy holding him still.

 

"Печь. Девять."

 

"Ahg, NO!" Bucky shouted, his voice hoarse.

 

"добросердечный. возвращение на   
родnhy." 

 

Bucky screamed.

 

"Stop! BUCKY!" Peter screamed too, seeing his friend in obvious pain. 

 

Wanda looked shocked. 

 

"Один."

 

"NO!" Bucky yelled, his voice fearful.

 

"грузовой вагон." 

 

Bucky fell silent.

 

"Доброе утро, солдат." The woman said, her voice steady and commanding.

 

"Я готов отвечать." Bucky replied, his voice dull and void of emotion.

 

"Kill them." The woman said in English, releasing   
Bucky from the gun.

 

She then beckoned her soldiers to follow her out of the door.

 

"I'll be waiting for you." 

 

Peter helped Wanda up, his legs shaking. 

 

"Bucky? Are you okay?" 

 

Bucky didn't answer. 

 

He walked towards them threateningly cocking his gun and aiming. 

 

"OH MY GOD!" Peter screamed, dodging out of the way right as the man fired.

 

He pulled Wanda with him.

 

Bucky dropped his gun and swung a punch at Peter, who dodged again.

 

Peter was by the comms, so he pressed the button.

 

"Hello?" Nat's voice sounded from the other end of the comm. 

 

"HELP!" Peter screamed again, dodging another attack from Bucky. It was an open line now that he had pressed the button. 

 

"What's wrong, where are Wanda and Bucky?" 

 

"Wanda's with me, Bucky is attacking us I don't know why, please help-" 

 

Bucky smashed the system. 

 

Wanda screamed.

 

"Wanda, I need you to try and stop him. Get him immobilized with your powers. I'll knock him out after that." Peter said as he jumped out of Bucky's punching range. They were behind Wanda.

 

She nodded and her eyes glowed scarlet, gathering energy in her hands. 

 

Before she could turn and stop him, Bucky grabbed her neck with his metal arm, squeezing hard.

 

Wanda choked and her eyes dulled back to green. Her energy disappeared as she lost her breath.

 

"WANDA! BUCKY STOP!" 

 

Peter grabbed Bucky, forcing him to let go of the girl.

 

Bucky turned to him and threw Peter against the wall. 

 

"Ahhg!" He cried out in pain, feeling his ribs throb.

 

Bucky fired.

 

Peter dodged, but he was a little too late.

 

A sharp pain grazed his side.

 

A bullet had barely missed him, creating a gash in his abdomen.

 

He fell to the ground, scrambling back from Bucky, who was walking towards him, his eyes dull.

 

Peter closed his eyes, not wanting to see Bucky kill him.

 

BOOM. 

 

A small hole blew in the ceiling, a figure dropping down from it on top of Bucky, pressing a taser to his neck.

 

The Winter Soldier collapsed to the floor. 

 

He was unconscious.

 

Nat had knocked him out.

 

The last thing Peter heard was her say, "Oh my god."

 

He blacked out.


	2. Everything is Going Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's point of view and the aftermath of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this story! It's very fun to write, but also hard. I hope I'm doing well! 
> 
> -I See Fire writer

The mission was going terribly.

They had arrived at the new Hydra base. 

It was abandoned.

Natasha was frustrated, to say the least.

When they had determined that no one was there, she had kicked the wall and swore in Russian.

Not to mention the silence on the comms making her worried that their mission wasn't the only one going wrong.

And the tingle in her mind as she felt the telepathic link break.

The warehouse was in their sights. 

Suddenly, the comms buzzed. 

"HELP!" Peter's terrified scream rang out over the system. 

Natasha's heart seemed to skip a beat at the pure fear in Peter's voice. 

The rest of the team froze.

"What's wrong, where are Wanda and Bucky?" Nat asked steadily, starting to run. 

The team followed suit.

"Wanda's with me, Bucky is attacking us I don't know why, please help-" 

CRASH. 

The comms gave off a long, high pitched noise, as if they had been broken.

"Guys, I think it's Hydra! They got Bucky!" Steve yelled at the rest of them. 

Natasha could hear Tony swear under his breath over the comms. 

She ran faster.

The team stopped.

The warehouse was surrounded by soldiers. 

Hydra.

Nat looked at the rest of the team, who nodded at her.

They attacked.

Natasha took down about four soldiers before she leaped on the rooftop and blew a hole in it. 

Bucky had a terrified Peter cornered in the back of the room, almost underneath her. 

She saw Wanda unconscious on the floor behind Bucky. 

Nat waited until the Winter Soldier was straight underneath her and dropped, knocking him out with her new favorite taser. 

She looked at Peter, who stared at her for a second with wide eyes. 

Then he passed out. 

"Oh my god." 

The other Avengers burst through the door, stopping at the sight of the unconscious teenagers and Bucky.

Tony immediately ran to Peter, while Clint and Sam ran to Wanda.

"Bucky?" Steve said quietly, kneeling next to his best friend. 

"I knocked him out, Steve. He'll be okay." Natasha said, seeing the worried look on Cap's face. 

"Wanda has bruises all around her neck, and her breathing is very shallow. I think..." Clint started, then stopped, seeing Steve's horrified face.

"We need to get Wanda and Peter back home, they need medical attention now." Tony said, standing up with Peter in his arms. 

"Yeah." Steve agreed quietly, staring at Bucky with sadness in his eyes.

Once they got back on their plane, Nat sat next to Steve. 

"Hey. Want to tell me what's wrong?" 

Steve put his head in one hand, staring out in front of him. 

"It's my fault." 

"It is not your fault. There is no way you could've stopped HYDRA, you couldn't have saved Bucky." Natasha responded almost immediately. 

"I could've if I had only stayed." Steve said. "I could've helped Bucky. Knocked out the soldier, stopped them from saying the words."

"And if you couldn't?" 

"I could've helped Bucky out of it. I could've protected Peter and Wanda." Steve stood up. "God, they're just kids. They didn't know what was going on, they had no idea Bucky could do that. They were probably terrified! Bucky is their friend, he protects them. Now they have to go through the trauma of having their friend turn on them and hurt them!"

"Steve-" Nat said, trying to calm him down. 

"Bucky will feel terrible! Wanda and Peter won't be able to get over this quickly, THEY'RE KIDS!" Steve yelled.

Natasha stepped back. 

Cap never yelled. 

He was always calm. 

The rest of the team looked to the back of the plane where they were sitting. 

When they arrived at the tower, Steve went to his room. 

Natasha stayed in the med-bay, watching Bruce work on stitching Peter's wound and giving Wanda an oxygen cannula. 

It only took an hour before they were taken care of. 

Bucky was put in his room, with a monitor turned on in case he was still the Winter Soldier. 

He woke up a few hours later, asking what he did and sitting numbly in his room, crying when they finally told him. 

It had been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below your thoughts and ideas!


	3. Panic

Peter was suspended in a murky darkness. 

There was nothing there except his own slow thoughts.

He stayed there for a while before sounds began to cut through it.

Why were there so many noises? 

The beeping of a heart rate monitor. 

Was he in a hospital?

The constant hum of voices soon formed words.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" 

Tony.

"He's been through a lot. You can't expect a teenager to wake up a day after that." 

Natasha. 

"He has super healing."

Tony again. 

"Well that doesn't heal everything-" 

Peter opened his eyes.

"Hi Peter." Nat said softly. "Do you remember anything?" 

"Yeah. We were on a mission and HYDRA attacked us, but I don't remember what happened after that." Peter answered, concentrating hard on the memories.

"That's okay." Tony said, smiling sadly at Peter. "You got a mild concussion."

"What's going on?" Wanda's small and scratchy voice sounded beside them. 

Peter looked over to see Wanda in a hospital bed next to him. 

"We're just talking." Natasha answered.

Wanda saw Peter. 

She smiled weakly at him. 

"Did you guys find anything?" 

"That's not important right now." Tony answered gently.

"What's important is that you rest." Nat added.

Just then, the door opened, showing Bucky standing in the doorway with Steve. 

Wanda froze. 

Peter could sense something wrong, and sat up straight, wincing at the pain in his side.

Bucky's eyes were downcast, and he looked exhausted. 

Steve guided him into the med room and shut the door behind him. 

That was the wrong thing to do.

Wanda screamed.

Red surrounded her.

Her eyes were unfocused and glowing scarlet. 

"Wanda!" Peter yelled, jumping out of bed and running to her. 

Tony tried to stop him, but Peter was too fast. 

Wanda apparently took Peter's presence as a threat.

The red magic flared and a wave of it hit Peter, slamming him against the wall. 

It all delved into chaos soon after that.


	4. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's panic attack causes her to lash out at Peter and plunge him into a seizure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I am probably going to update The Half-Life of a Radioactive Spider tomorrow, along with (possibly) I See Fire and With Fear Comes... More Fear.

Bucky looked shocked at the instant commotion, backing away slowly.

Steve lead him out of the room.

Tony ran to Peter, who was unconscious on the floor. 

Wanda was shaking, huddled in on herself on her bed.

Her powers still swirled around her, making it impossible for anything to do her harm. 

Suddenly, Peter jerked.

Wanda's eyes flashed deep scarlet.

He started seizing.

Tony turned him over onto his side. 

He looked to Wanda, who seemed to be unintentionally causing the seizure.

"NAT! YOU NEED TO KNOCK HER OUT!" He screamed, seeing that the seizure was going to last until Wanda stopped it.

In her condition, Tony doubted she even knew what was going on around her. 

"SHE WON'T LET ANYONE NEAR HER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOCK HER OUT?!" Natasha yelled back, not taking her eyes off of the panicking girl.

Peter's jerks began to lessen.

The red magic around Wanda dimmed, and the scarlet in her eyes dulled to a faint ruby.

"DO IT NOW!" 

Nat leaped forward and pressed a small device to Wanda's neck.

Wanda relaxed and Peter's seizure stopped. 

The red magic disappeared. 

Tony carried Peter back to his hospital bed. 

Bruce ran inside the room with Clint and Steve behind him. 

"Oh my god. What happened?" Clint said, staring at Wanda with a look of concern and shock. 

"Severe panic attack. She caused Peter to have a seizure without knowing what she was doing." Tony said, his voice dull and void of emotion. 

"Did you give her a sedative?" Bruce asked while checking over Wanda. 

"Yes, but it wasn't strong." Nat answered with a foreign expression that Tony couldn't place on her face.

"It's fine that you did, it didn't do much, just calmed her down. I would be concerned if you gave Peter a sedative during his seizure." Bruce responded. 

He reinserted an IV into Wanda's arm and walked to Peter. 

"I think he'll be okay, the seizure wasn't long enough to do any damage. He just needs to rest and he'll be fine." Bruce sighed. "I can't say the same for Wanda."

Clint and Steve froze. 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked quietly.

"She's been through a lot. Bucky's attack may have sent her into a spiral, causing her to have frequent panic attacks and anxiety for a long time. Almost like PTSD." 

Clint sat down, burying his face in his hands. Tears rolled down his face.

"I can't know for sure until she wakes up, but it's very possible." 

Nat sits next to Clint, offering her silent support. 

"I'm sorry." Bruce finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below, they really help motivate me to write more! :)


	5. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda wakes up to see Peter, and she remembers everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that I haven't updated for a month! I just didn't have any ideas on how to wrap this story up, but I do now!

Wanda woke up to see the glass walls of the med room around her. 

 

Then the memories came back. 

 

Seeing Bucky, flashes of red around her, an intruder attacking outside her force field, screaming, then calm black surrounding her.

 

"Wanda?" Clint's exhausted voice pierced through her thoughts. 

 

She turned her head to see Steve and Clint sitting next to her bed. 

 

"Hey." 

 

"Do you remember what happened?" 

 

"Yeah." Wanda looked down at her hands. "Is Bucky okay?" 

 

"Bucky's fine, he just feels bad for scaring you." Steve smiled, but it was half-hearted. 

 

Wanda's eyes flashed red as she read his thoughts and memories. 

 

She saw a crying Bucky, locked in his room for hours. A Bucky that was thinner, with bags under his eyes.

 

"He's not okay." Tears filled Wanda's eyes. 

 

Steve opened his mouth to say something comforting, but he was interrupted.

 

"Wanda?" It was Peter. 

 

Wanda turned to see Peter in bed, oxygen cannula in his nose and I.V hooked up to his arm. 

 

"What happened?" Wanda asked, sensing she wasn't getting the full story from Steve or Clint. "What did I do?" 

 

"You gave Peter a seizure when you went into a panic attack."

 

"WHAT?!" 

 

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Peter supplied quickly, smiling for emphasis. 

 

"Oh my god." Wanda's breathing got faster. 

 

"Calm down." Steve placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Everyone is safe. You didn't do anything wrong, and nobody blames you for anything that happened." 

 

"I COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" Wanda was hyperventilating now. 

 

"Wanda! Look at me, I'm fine!" Peter stood up to show her. 

 

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM ME!" Wanda screamed. 

 

"Wanda-" 

 

"NOW! BEFORE I HURT ANY MORE OF YOU!" 

 

Steve stood up, backing away from the trembling girl along with Clint. 

 

Peter looked shocked, but he couldn't leave without ripping out his I.Vs.

 

Wanda didn't notice, building a force field around herself. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Upstairs, Bucky was inside his room, numbly reading a book. 

 

"Bucky, I need you to let me in!" 

 

Steve. 

 

Bucky got up to let him in.

 

"What-" Bucky stopped, seeing the frantic look on Steve's face. 

 

"It's Wanda. She needs to see you." 

 

"No! The last time I was there-" 

 

"You're not listening! She needs to see that you aren't hurt. She thinks that she hurt you." 

 

"Alright." 

 

They ran to the medical center, where Wanda was shielding herself from all of them. 

 

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, I MIGHT HURT YOU!" 

 

Correction- shielding them from herself. 

 

"Wanda. Look, we're fine. You can't hurt us." Bucky said, voice calm and steady. 

 

"Bucky?" Wanda's shield dimmed. 

 

"Yeah, it's me."

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." He stepped closer. 

 

"Yeah, if anyone has anything to apologize for, it's those HYDRA idiots."

 

Wanda took her force field down. 

 

A sad smile graced her face, and tears ran down it. 

 

Yeah, they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the third to last chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Those trigger words are a pain to look for! What did you guys think of the first chapter?


End file.
